


a chance encounter

by prettylittlesestras



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: F/F, this is basically just a bunch of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 14:41:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9389558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettylittlesestras/pseuds/prettylittlesestras
Summary: julia bumps into kady at a bar after not seeing her for years...a little romance ensues.





	

“Kady?”

Kady turned her head just in time to see a familiar face walking into the bar and quickly approaching.

“Julia Wicker. How long has it been? Two years?” Julia and Kady had been roommates years ago at Brakebills, but neither girl had been able to get in contact with the other since Kady left the school. At first, Kady didn’t want to talk to anyone from Brakebills. She decided to leave Brakebills for many reasons, and although it had been the right choice, it didn’t mean that she didn’t hurt every day because of it. She kept her distance because talking to her friends at Brakebills would only make the pain of leaving sting much more than it already did. After the initial shock of being back on her own in the real world, she longed for the movie nights, endless laughs, and all-night, spell-casting study sessions that she and Julia had. In the time that they had known each other, they had become the best of friends. After countless failed attempts at contacting each other, they both eventually gave up and tried to move on.

“It’s been way too long.” Julia smiles and pulls up a chair beside Kady. Seeing Kady again, she is forced to remember the heartbreak she felt two years ago when she found out that Kady left Brakebills. She remembers how it felt like a piece of her was missing as she walked to class alone, and she can’t forget every sleepless night she suffered through, laying awake wondering if Kady was okay. She remembers how every time she opened the door to their room, her heart plunged into her stomach as she was hit again and again with the realization that her best friend was gone. 

Remembering the bad times is easy, but remembering the good times comes even more effortlessly. Julia’s mind is flooded with a multitude of happy memories including long walks around campus and their weekend trips to a bar much like the one they’re sitting in now. Although she had plenty of great memories with Kady, remembering the good times hurt almost as much as remembering the bad. As much as she’s tried, Julia can’t forget the nights they stayed up all night talking. They’d talk for hours about anything and everything. Nights turned into mornings; sitting turned into laying, and laying turned into cuddling for what little sleep they managed to get before class. Kady always talked about how much she hated cuddling, but she was notorious for climbing into Julia’s bed and snuggling up next to her. Julia had wanted to call her out on it, but she loved seeing Kady like that, completely at ease.

Thinking back on the time they spent together, Julia can’t shake the feeling that there was more between them than just friendship. Julia told Kady her deepest secrets, and Kady had told Julia that she was the only person in her life with whom she could let down all of her walls and simply just be Kady. Julia was her truest self around Kady, and she knew Kady felt the same. When she had had a little too much to drink or in the early hours of the morning, Kady always became touchier and much more loving with Julia, but Julia always brushed it off. ‘There’s no way Kady feels that way about me. I’m just projecting,’ Julia would think. She pushed her feelings down into the deepest depths of her mind, desperately hoping that if she just kept pushing, her feelings would eventually disappear. Tonight was no different. The moment she stepped into the bar and saw that head full of curly, brown hair, she tried to ignore the feelings she’d fought so hard to abandon years ago. She was back with her best friend, and she wouldn’t complicate that by bringing up thoughts of what might’ve been.

Julia flagged down the bartender and ordered a beer for herself and another for Kady. The two talked for hours, but to Julia, it felt like only minutes. Julia looked down at her watch and was surprised to see how late it had gotten. 

“I really should be getting home. It’s so late, and you probably have an early day tomorrow,” Julia said while standing up from her barstool. 

“We really should get together again soon. I’ve missed this--us. I’ve missed you,” Kady said quietly, remaining seated. Julia walked slowly to the door. 

“Julia wait--” 

Julia turned around to see Kady getting out of her barstool to follow after her.

“Do you want to go somewhere with me? I don’t want to say goodbye so soon after being apart for so long, and I have something I want to show you,” Kady said with a sigh.

“I’d love to,” Julia muttered, almost too delighted to squeak out a response. Kady took her by the hand and led her to her car.

Julia couldn’t wipe the smirk off of her face as she sat in the passenger seat of Kady’s car. The all-black interior was typical Kady, but what surprised Julia was the scent of watermelon radiating from her air freshener.

“What are you smiling about?” Kady asked with a laugh. 

“Watermelon? Really? You never let me light my watermelon candles in our room without giving me hell about it,” Julia replied, smiling even bigger than before.

Kady rolled her eyes. “You loved watermelon, though. Back at school, I couldn’t escape it. Your shampoo, your lotion, and all of those candles you insisted on placing on every flat surface in our room. I thought I’d never be able to chew a piece of watermelon gum again, but after I left, I don’t know. I guess I missed it. I bought a watermelon air freshener for my car a couple weeks after leaving Brakebills because it reminded me of you, and I guess I just never stopped. Two years and eighteen packs of car fresheners later, and here I am.” 

Julia laughed. ‘Same old Kady,’ she thought. She was somehow so different but still so much the same. 

Kady put the car into reverse and backed out of the parking spot. It took about ten minutes to get to their destination, but the ride was nice; It was like old times. Kady drove quietly while Julia hummed the tune of every song that came on the radio. Kady couldn’t help but smile as she watched Julia. It didn’t matter that it had been over two years since they had seen each other. Things fell right back into place for the two of them. 

“Are we going where I think we’re going?” Julia asked as she stared out the window in disbelief.

“You’ll see. We’re almost there,” Kady said, grinning as she looked over at Julia. Kady parked the car and got out, and Julia followed, even in the darkness knowing exactly where they were.

“Wow. I haven’t thought about this place in years,” Julia beamed. She walked around the park, remembering the weekly trips the two of them had made more than two years prior. Not much had changed. There were a few more flowers here and there, and a new swing or two had been added, but all things considered, the park looked generally consistent with how Julia remembered it. The big oak tree that the two sat under to study still stood in the middle of the park, looking slightly bigger than Julia remembered. 

“I come here a lot,” Kady said quietly. “It’s peaceful and helps me to remember the times when we were back at Brakebills and everything was simple.” Kady started to walk down the hill towards the lake at the edge of the park, so Julia followed. They got to the dock and sat down, their feet dangling over the water. The two sat in silence for several minutes just watching the moonlight bounce off the lake. Julia laid down on her back to look up at the stars, feet still swaying back and forth above the water. Kady laid down beside her, and Julia couldn’t remember the last time she had felt so at peace. For the first time in months, maybe even years, everything in her life seemed to be right where it was supposed to be.

“They’re beautiful, aren’t they?” Julia asked, staring up to the stars and breaking the silence. Kady didn’t answer but instead smiled and placed her hand in Julia’s. The warmth of Kady’s hand in hers spread through Julia’s body like a shot of whiskey. Kady turned over onto her side, staring at Julia and looking as if she wanted to say something but not knowing exactly what she wanted to say. Julia mirrored her movements and waited. She was in no rush to make Kady say what was on her mind. Julia knew that Kady always needed time to collect her thoughts before speaking about something that was bothering her; everything would come out in due time.

“Julia, I just—,” Kady whispered, stopping abruptly. She shook her head as if to remove the thought from her mind. She looked back up at the sky for a moment, but then turned back over and cupped Julia’s cheek with her hand. She leaned in and placed a soft kiss on Julia’s lips. 

Kady pulled back and Julia’s heart beat rapidly in disbelief. Kady looked at Julia and quickly added, “I’m not really good with words, but I’ve wanted to do that for years.” Julia laughed and pulled Kady in for another kiss, reveling in the one thing she’s wanted for so long. Julia couldn’t stop herself from smiling, partly because she just kissed her best friend, someone she’s only ever dreamed about kissing, and partly because she could still taste the watermelon lip gloss from Kady’s lips.


End file.
